campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniela Y
|theme image= |full name= Daniela Yarahuan |pronunciation= Dan-ie-la |nicknames= Dany |name meaning= |born= In 2000 |status=Alive |current age=14 |gender= Female |species=Demigod |nationality=American |sexuality=Straight |relationship status=Single |native language=English |accent=American |languages=English = |divider 1= |history=A few years ago before Daniela was born, her dad was studying film direction and literature at Harvard University. There, he met a beautiful girl and fell in love with her. She then revealed she was a goddess. They loved each other and later on, Daniela was born. After that, her mother left. She started talking when she was ten months and started reading and writing at the age of four. They were a happy family but their house was constantly attacked by monsters. One day after a big monster attack, her father decided to talk with her. He told her she was in danger and that she needed to go to the Wolf House in Sonoma, California. She was only seven but she knew what she needed to do. It was going to be a long trip to the North, from Texas to California. After she arrived at the Wolf House, she started training with Lupa and became a very powerful demigod. She left the house one year later and found her way to Camp Jupiter. She was about to enter when she was attacked by three gorgons and two cyclopes. She was tired and couldn't fight because she had left her sword at the Wolf House. She distracted them and defeated the cyclopes and a gorgon. She was very tired and the other two gorgons were about to attack her, but then, her mother appeared and gave her a Magical clock -which can summon any weapon. The weapons summoned are very powerful and are made of Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze-. She summoned a knife and fought one of the gorgons. Then, some arrows hit the gorgons and they disolved. She then entered to camp. She is currently the Centurion of the 2nd Cohort. |divider 2= |hometown= California |earliest memory= |schooling=Public |first kiss=N/A |first love=N/A |other firsts=n/a |misc image= |father=N/A |mother= Minerva |siblings=Children of Minerva |other relatives= |divider 3= |model= Sophie Nélisse |eyes= Blue |hair= Blonde |height= 5'3 |weight=44Kg |divider 4= |ethnicity=Caucasion |handedness=Left |shoe size= |blood type=A+ |voice=high |eye sight=20/20 |health status=Healthy |clothing style=fashionable |marks=none |body style= petite |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= |weapon of choice= |strengths= |weaknesses= |quests led=0 |quests=0 |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality= She is very intelligent. She loves reading books but she specially loves what she learns from them. Her favorite book genres are fantasy and adventure. She also likes math and history and knows almost every myth of Roman and Greek mythology. She is a very good singer and also loves art. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= Acquarium |sign meaning= |location= Camp Jupiter |pets= None |likes= |dislikes= |fears= Spiders |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |secretly admire= |influenced by= |moral compass= |important person before camp= |important person now= |immediate goals= |long term goals= |reacts to crisis= |faces problems= |reacts to change= |alignment=Camp Jupiter |dream job= |current job= |one word= |best= |worst= |change=WIP |mental= |mental disorders= None |emotions= |medical= |quote 2= |vices= |bad habits= |sleeping= |quirks= |attitude= |talents= |social= |mannerisms= |quote 3= |color= |music= |food= |animal= |book= |other favs= |ease= |priorities= |failures= |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy= |wish= |flaw= |divider 10= |cheated=Nope |others= |strangers= |lover=WIP |friends= |family= |impression= |like most= |like least= |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }}